1. Field of Endeavor
The present invention relates to devices and methods for preventing intrusion into a building by accessing the interior tumbler of a deadbolt. More particularly, the invention relates to a cover that may be secured over the inside portion of a deadbolt lock, thereby preventing a person from actuating a lever and retracting the deadbolt such that a door may be opened.
2. Background Information
It is well known in the art to provide a door with a deadbolt lock. Such locks are generally provided where security is a concern, such as the door of a home, business, or hotel room. The deadbolt is often mounted above the doorknob that actuates the less secure spring loaded latch. The deadbolt lock is operable by a key on the outside. It may be operable without a key on the inside by a simple knob or lever. This enables escape in an emergency without a key. The knob or lever is elliptical in shape so that a user can visually determine whether the deadbolt is locked or unlocked. The long axis of the ellipse is generally vertical when the bolt is in the locked position. When a person is secure behind a deadbolt locked door, that security may be breached by someone with a key, or someone with means to retract the bolt.
It is advantageous to provide a knob or lever on the inside of a deadbolt lock for ease of use as well as for safety reasons. In an emergency, it is generally preferable for the lock to be opened easily and quickly from the inside. However, this may provide a security risk if there is a window close to the deadbolt lock. An intruder may break the glass of the window and reach inside and twist the lever of the deadbolt lock, thereby permitting access through the locked door.
To prevent an intruder from opening the door by reaching through a broken window, one may use a deadbolt lock that may only be opened or closed with a key on both the inside and the outside. However, this results in the deadbolt lock being considerably more difficult to use.
In view of the foregoing, there is a need to provide a deadbolt lock that may be easily opened from the inside, but may not be easily opened by an intruder. It is therefore desirable to provide a deadbolt lock having an easily operated lever on the inside while also preventing access to the lever by an intruder on the outside of a door.